The Freedom Commissioners of Time
by BarryAllenTheFastestManOnEarth
Summary: What would happen if The Doctor became a vigilante ... well this is exactly what this FanFic is about. The Doctor teams up with Jack Harper to become a vigilante group to restore justice to the FanFic universe!
1. The Doctor and the TARDIS

FanFic

Doctor Who

Chapter 1, The Doctor and the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Met thu duktur, he a timlord. Thu duktur is reely gud at gooing bak in tim in thu trdis. thu trdis is u majikal boks ting thatthu duktur fel in luv wif wen he deseyeded tu go tu erth. he feel in luv wif thu trdis wen he went tu thu plase kaled paris becus paris is thu capitil of luv. butt wen tey bwoke up tey twied too gooo to thu timlord plinet, butt tey cuddnt becus thu timlord plinet hed bin distroied. thu doktur wis sooo sid tat he gut bak toogethur wif thu trdis, he wus suuuu huppy tat he bilt thu timlord plinet agan andd wif ull thu teers he mad. Afftur he rebilt thu timlord plinet, he wus soooo huppy tat he mad a pipulaytion of timlord trdis peples.


	2. The Doctor goes back to Earth

Chapter 2, When The Doctor goes back to Earth

Wen thu duktur fineished macking timlord trdis peples, thu duktur went buck tu erth tu hav a addvetur wif thu trdis. onn wun addvetur, thu duktur finnd u nise gurl too bee hiss "cumpaniun" (thu duktur jus cals tem tat becus he dusnt wunt too gett in twuble wif thu trdis. uftur a will thu duktur guts bured annd diches wun "cumpaniun" fur anuthur). durin wun addvetur thu duktur mets a mann kaled jak hurper, tis mann hass a wach tat leets him jimpp threw tim ind spake ind wen he guts angwy he goos huulk. wen jak hurper goos huulk he guts wheely gween, surt oof lik hees wheely sik, ind when he goos huulk he guts wheely muselly, ind wen he goos huulk he wipps his shurt, ind wen he goos huulk his pints goo puple, it iss wheely weard.


	3. The Doctor fights crime

Chapter 3, When The Doctor fights crime

Wen thu duktur fund owt aabowt jak hurpers kool poowurs, thu duktur sudenlee thout tat theem too shoud bee a vijillanties ind fit cwime toogthur. furst jak hurper ind thu duktur mak a nim fur thimselfs butt tey cudnt tink of wun soo tey luked on thu guggle "Superhero Team Name Generater". jak hurper ind thu duktur wer soo impwesed wif temselfs tat tey bort temselfs in iccweem. jak hurper hid chuk fuge supweem, wile thu duktur hid wainbow. jak desided to wight thu teem nam oon a bulding, ind thu teem nam wus ... letting the tension build ... building ... building ... building ... Ther teem nam wus thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" ur Thu "F.C.T.".


	4. The FCT come to town

Chapter 4, When The "Freedom Commissioners of Time" come to town

Wen thu duktur ind jak hurper hid fineised thur iccweem tey disided it wus tim too fit cwime. thu furst peepl thu "Freedom Commissioners of Time" fort agaynst wus thu jokur, he is thu must cwazy, madd, amayzinly orsome eval pursun on erth. butt he iss eval sooo jack hurper ind thu duktur had too detwoy him wonce ind fur al, becors bitmit carnt gett wid of himm. ind iff bitmin carnt doo it den iff thu "Freedom Commissioners of Time" doo, den wii wil be famus. oh K, the furst ting to doois fined da jokr. dis prt wus esy, becus thu jokr ownes a buggar palice, soo thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" loocked thu buggur palice in thu fone boock, soo thu jokr ownes thu palice wif his fwend ... Owe ... Me ... Good ... Batman.


	5. Batman and The Joker, BFF's

Chapter 5, Batman and the Joker, best friends forever

Hoow cood dis bee, thu comiks r alwais teling abowt thu grate butles beetwen bitmin ind thu jokr ind howw thu jokr haas u foorevur beering gruge. dis is nut rite, thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" haf to fiks it. furst, jack hurper and thu duktur haf to storlk bitmin ind thu jokr intil thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" wurk owt whut bitmin ind thu jokrs dayly ruwtine is.


	6. Stalking Batman and The Joker

Chapter 6, Stalking Batman and The Joker

Thu nekst dai bitmin Wulked frum hiis hows suspisusly intoo u doonut sture. 20 munits laytur bitmin cums owt locking a bite fattur then befure. than i sore the popo, day wur crewsing down thu stweat in u pimeped owt popo care. litele didd day now dat day wer rewining mi chans oof storlking bitmin tooday (i haf too hid fwom thu popo becusthu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" r vijillanties). fur thu west oof thu dai thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" cheked owt thu downutt plaice too mak sur their wus noting eval abowt thu plaice. the "Freedom Commissioners of Time" evan taysted thu downutts too mak shur thier wus noting eval abowt dose eifer.


	7. The blueprint to being inconspicuous

Chapter 7, The blueprint to being inconspicuous

Thu dai arftur thu nekst dai thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" mad u desiziun too storlk thu jokr insteed oof bitmin becus al bitmin liks too du iis eeat downutts ind pritind too bee eneymeys wif thu jokr, ind dat iss stewpid. soo toodai thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" dwove too thu jokrs buggur palais locking al swag wif owr carr al piimpped owt. aftur wii got too thu buggur palais thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" putt onn fezes, bow tiys ind oof cors u trinch koat. thin wii putt oon soonglasez, becus iff "M.I.B." tort thu duktur annyting, day tort thu duktur dat iff yew weer soonglasez noowun nows hoo yew r ind everwywun pais wespekt too yew.


	8. Stalking Batman and The Joker again

Chapter 8, Stalking Batman and The Joker again

Soo aftur thu duktur ind jak hurper mad shur day wer inconspicuous thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" walltzed intoo thu burgur palaise ind urderd u chese surpreem chese buggur. thu jokr wus vewy hapy fur custoomurs dat he gweeted uss himselve. wen he weelized dat we wer weering soonglasez ind beegin too tweet uss wif wespekt, den thu duktur herd a cwash ind a bing ind den anoter cwash, soo thu duktur terned hiss hed too sea wat wus haapening. a man wus flyeing toowurds us, he wooked lik superman in thu moovi ... it wus superman.


	9. Superman Really?

Chapter 9, Superman ... Really

Ass son ass suprmin sor thu jokr (wich wus instintinious onn acownt oof hiss supr i's) he flue att thu spud oof lite towords thu buggur palaise wif hardenned detremination hiss i's, suprmin blists threw thu windew and jist befur suprmin flue inntoo thu cowntur hee stupped ded. thu jokr smild att suprmin ass suprmin sid inn his minly voise "can I have a Cheese Supreme Burger please" thun thu jokr smiiled britely ind sid "Sure superman, and while i'm makeing it do you think you could go back in time and instead of flying through the window can you open the door please, thanks" ind soo will thu jokr mad a ches suprem himbugger suprmin oondid wat he didd, soo buy the tim suprmin goot bak hiss himbuggur wus reedy.


	10. Batman, The Joker and Superman

Chapter 10, Batman, The Joker and Superman are in Cahoots

... Owe ... Me ... Good ... Thu jokr joost asckd suprmin iff hi wunted too plai carrds wif himm owt thu bak  
... Owe ... Me ... Good ... Bimtmin, thu jokr ind suprmin r inn karhootz. the mistry jist kepss un cumming, thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" haf too fiks dis, soo thu duktur ind jak hurper wilk upp too thu cowntur ind jimp ofer itt. den wii sea thu jokr, bitmin ind suprmin plaiing carrds twogetthur, huving u guud tim, butt ass suun ass thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" wilk their thu jokr, bitmin ind suprmin pai uss wespict becuz wii r weering soonglasez ind den day tink wii r kuul becuz day sea wii r weering fizzes ind bow tiys ind iswill. ind den wii shik hinds ind dat iss hoow wii beecime parrt iff thu groop.


	11. The FCT go under cover

Chapter 11, The "Freedom Commissioners of Time" go under cover

Soo fur u wil wii joost plaid carrds ind larfed ind jocked urownd butt thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" didd knot feil lick larfing, dis iss veery serius bisnes. soo uftur wii plaid carrds fur u litl wil den wii inntroodused owselfs two thu jokr,  
bitmin ind suprmin. wii tuld dem dat wii wer prufushunil dunit eeturs, bitmin luked lik hi apruuved. suprmin tild uss ubowt hmmselfe ind ubowt hi wus reely gud att flieng inn thu skie. thunn thu jokr tild uss ubowt hoow hi ind bitmin hid bin pritinding two bi inimis wif eech ofer two mak pooblisitty ind fam ind evewyting. iftur thu jokr tild uss ibowt thu fack  
inimies wii isked bitmin ubowt himm. hi jist stuud thier fur i wil jist stiring inntwo ow i's ... ind thun hi sed "I'm Batman".


	12. Now Batman is the stalker

p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 12, Now Batman is the stalker/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thaat nite thu "Fwedom Coomishonurs of Tim" cum bak two there hows wif u pil ove nuw faks ind u hol nue pil uf kweschons. litl didd thai now dat thai wur beeng wuched bi bitmin!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"br /br /Movie Rights Have Been Sold!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Read The Next Intriguing Installment Of The Freedom Commissioners of Time!/p


End file.
